Pineapple Pizza
by TiredArcher
Summary: Kaminari is upset and the bakusquad try to cheer him up


My sister wanted SeroKami content and I said okay because I love her and she is amazing.

She gave me a list of prompts to choose from so I tried to combine as many as possible

* * *

He had lost his most loved object.

Well not really, Sero was pretty high up there so Kaminari would have to say his skateboard was second most loved. Maybe third, yeah third sounded right.

He had lost his third most loved object.

It was completely not his fault, which meant that it was 100 percent his fault. But in his defence, if he had landed that flip, it would have been amazing. Sero had still appreciated the gesture of trying to show off for him, so it wasn't a total loss. His skateboard was still broken in half and sitting over in the corner of the commons room though, because he was still too busy sulking to go put it in his room.

So that's how Bakugou found them. Sero watching the t.v as he patted Kaminari's back. Kaminari hugging Sero's waist while he buried his face into the side of his wonderful boyfriend. Mina had come in at some point, so she was sitting on the back of the couch and poking him with her foot while she suggested ideas to make him feel better.

"What the fuck are all of you doing, stop taking up the entire goddamn couch." good old Bakugou, angry as usual.

Sero patted his head when he responded, but didn't look back at Bakugou"He tried to do a trick on his skateboard for me but it landed wrong on the stairs and snapped."

"Aw dude, that sucks!" Kirishima jumped in before Bakugou could say anything "But hey maybe you could get a new one? One that matched your hero suit would be so manly dude!"

Kaminari was sure Kirishima couldn't hear his response, mostly because he was burying his face further into Sero's side.

It was a great idea, but in all honesty, he shouldn't be spending money. Or at least he didn't want to because his parents would be so nice about it and then he'd feel kinda guilty.

"I suggested that!" rolling over so that she was now laying on top of Kaminari, Mina pouted "Kaminari said no though, he doesn't want to spend 2600 yen."

Bakugou grumbled out not giving a fuck as he stalked over to the kitchen, only for Kirishima to hold him back by wrapping an arm around his middle. "Hey, you said you wanted to eat a ton of pineapple once right? Why not do that now? You love pineapple!"

Did he want to eat pineapple?

"Sero?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I want to drown my sorrows by eating pineapple until I'm sick?"

Sero stopped patting his back for a second "If it would make you feel-"

"Nah I don't wanna eat pineapple."

Kaminari let go of Sero's waist and rolled over so that his head was now in his lap, completely ignoring Mina's protest when she slid off the couch. He poked one Sero's cheeks when the other offered him a sheepish grin.

In the background he could hear Bakugou telling Kirishima to let him go or he'd blow him the fuck up and Kirishima laughing him off, saying he loved him too much to do that.

Mina piped up from where she was now laying on the ground"How about Pineapple pizza?"

Pineapple pizza?

Sitting up slightly, Kaminari looked down at her "Pineapple Pizza?"

"Yeah! We make pizza, then we put like, a shit-ton of pineapple on it until it's almost horrifying."

"What the fuck are you even talking about? Don't fucking do that you shit stains."

"Aww Baku-chan, it'll be fun!"

"Fuck you?"

"Okay, but babe but what if?" Kirishima was still laughing even though Bakugou hand was still on his face and looked dangerously like it was about to explode.

"Don't babe me, hair for brains!"

"You're the only one who knows how to adult Bakugou! So be an adult and help us make a horrible pizza!" Mina was now up and waving her arms around while she hopped up and down, trying to get Bakugou to join the dark side and make pizza.

Making Pizzas and adding an ungodly amount of pineapple to it honestly did sound fun.

Ignoring the others, Kaminari sat up so that he basically sitting in Sero's lap at that point before placing a hand on both of his shoulders "Pineapple pizza, Sero."

"Pineapple pizza?" He could see Sero trying really hard not laugh.

"Pineapple Pizza."

He started repeating it until Sero joined in, then Mina and finally Kirishima. They all were looking at Bakugou chanting Pineapple Pizza and Kaminari was kind of amazed no one had come in to tell them to shut up yet.

Bakugou on the other had looked more annoyed than ever "I'm not wasting my time to make you fucking extras fucking pizza because you little shi-"

* * *

The trip to the store had been fun. Kirishima had to drag Bakugou to the store with them but when they finally got there Bakugou took the lead, and in a very angry and professional manner, started to get the things they needed to make pizza.

They stayed in a group for a total of 15 minutes before Kaminari dragged Sero over to look at the toys because he honestly couldn't stay focused on getting ingredients for that long.

When he came back with an entire bag of tiny toy cars, Bakugou had flipped him off. But hey Sero agreed that tiny toy cars were great.

It got even better when Bakugou had yelled at all of them because he wanted to leave and Kaminari had said that all of them understood that Bakugou wanted to get Bakugoing so they could be Bakugone.

It ended with Kirishima holding back a cursing Bakugou, Sero hugging him and saying he was "his little dead idiot", Mina chanting 'fight' and a cart that had 12 pineapples, pizza ingredients and a ton of others things they didn't need because damn none of them really couldn't stay focused on food. It did take them a while for to convince Bakugou, that yes, 12 pineapples was the correct amount of pineapples.

Right now though Bakugou was getting the dough ready while the others were cutting the pineapples and Kaminari, he was on a very important mission.

* * *

"I never knew pineapples was so hard to cut."

"Mina, it's not that hard, you just don't want to do it."

"Kirishima, I love you, you're like the brother I never had, but shut your fuck."

"Both of you can shut the fuck up." Bakugou was spreading cheese over the almost ready pizza, all it really needed was the 12 cut up pineapples those dumbfucks insisted on getting. Except it wasn't getting sliced because the 3 of them were too busy laughing "and where the fuck is pikachu's bastard son, I'm not doing this for no reason."

"Yeah, you're doing it cause Kiri asked you too" Mina snorted only to get an elbow from Kirishima

"Hey, he cares about Kaminari's happiness too."

Sero flicker some of the juice from the pineapples at both of them "No, I'm pretty sure it's because you batted your eyelashes at him."

Wiping the pineapple juice off his face, Kirishima hummed "I do have nice eyelashes."

Bakugou grumbled something about being able to hear all of them and received a chorus of 'we know's while Kirishima reached over the counter to give him a peck on the forehead.

Or he would have if Kaminari hadn't of come skidding into the kitchen. "I have returned from my very important mission!"

Mina clapped at his entrance while Sero gave him a small smile before pulling out the stool next to him and patting it "what important mission?"

"My mission to steal this," Kaminari pulled out a launch pad and wiggled his eyebrows "It's Jirou's launch pad, and I found out how to put sounds on it! Now I can do this"

Everyone was silent as Kaminari began to clumsily play a song in 8-bit form on the launch pad. When they realized it was the Super Mario theme, Kirishima, Sero and Mina doubled over laughing and Bakugou just continued to stare blankly at him.

He only managed to get half way through the song before he gave up because he honestly had no idea what he was doing.

Mina was wiping away tears when she finally managed to sit up "Oh my god Kaminari, that was amazing!"

"Definitely, best 30 seconds of my life" reaching over Sero wrapped an arm around Kaminari's shoulder while he continued to mess with the launch pad.

"I know I know, I'm pretty amazing- wait you guys only cut 6 pineapples?"

"Yeah man, it's not that easy!"

"Oh _now_ it's not easy?"

"We could probably just hide the last 6 around the school and dorm and see who finds them."

Kaminari listened to the other talk in the background, Sero's arm never leaving his shoulder while he continued to play around with the launch pad, he was trying to come up with another song when he heard a small crunch.

"Yo dunce face"

Glancing up he saw Bakugou holding a handful of toy cars.

"Go die."

The same handful of cars drop onto the counter, thankfully not near the pizza, now a pile of melted plastic that looked like it might be a little bit on fire. But only a little bit.

"Dang"

"Wow"

"Bakubro pls"

The same arm around his shoulder tightened slightly and brought him a little bit closer.

"Kaminari, my sweet electric boy, you might need to stick by my side."

Placing one hand on Sero's chest, Kaminari slowly leaned into him while maintaining complete eye contact with Bakugou's glare "Babe save me."

Bakugou saying he hated them could barely be heard over the sound of Kirishima and Mina laughing.


End file.
